Drugs Acohol Unwanted Pregnancy
by Hetalialover1396
Summary: After a party containing weed alcohol and sex Mathias finds out he is pregnant. The only answer as to who the father is Jan. but how will Jan react when he finds out. Read to find out. ;) MAINLY NedDen and a little SuDen on the side to spice things up.
1. How it all began

**I hope that you all enjoy my new story. Especially you HellX ;  
As for the party scene I want you to have a clear view of just how wasted everyone is.  
And I apologise for the probably disappointing sex scene between Jan and Mathias. It's because I have never written sex related things so help on how to improve is greatly appreciated. C :**

* * *

It was one of those times again. The time where someone throws a party and invites everyone from work. This time it was Gilbert hosting the party and of course he'd practically force Jan to come.

The reason for doing so was a mystery to the Dutchman but as long as he could smoke his weed he honestly couldn't care less about what was going on around him and what the other were doing. Except maybe. 'No!' Jan thought shaking his head.

He would not waste his thoughts on a certain Dane. The story behind this outburst is that over the years he had known the German albino he had gotten close to Mathias. Closer than he ever wanted to be to a person. Ever since then he started smoking. Starting first of all with normal cigarettes but then going over to weed.

Tonight he would just forget everyone and everything around him and just enjoy himself. Putting on his outfit, chosen by his sister, he made sure that his hair was alright, which it did of course, ad then left not forgetting to pack his weed in his pocket. And having smoked a couple of joints already he was feeling high and ready.

When Jan and his sister arrive they were greeted by VERY loud music and dancing acquaintances. To Jan's astonishment every single person from work was loud and very drunk.

Feliciano and Kiku were sitting on Ludwig's lap and smothering their lips over his and occasionally giving each other sloppy kisses while Ludwig supported a big bulge in his pants and smiling like an idiot.

Lovino was hovering over Antonio and practically dry-humped the Spaniard who simply slurred "Upstairs. NOW!"

Jan had no clue what Ivan and Alfred were doing but what ever it was it must have been them being needy in order for Ivan to violently grab Alfred and push him into the closet while kissing him wildly.

Gilbert was drunk as well and groping at Matthews butt the latter supporting red cheeks and groaning out "Oh Gil. Please em s-s-stop. Aaaaaahhhhhh!" "Oh birdie. You're so fucking hot." was Gilbert's only answer.

Then Jan saw Mathias, who was already drunk as hell and singing songs out if sync and tune. When he spotted Jan he smiled the most droopiest grin ever and Jan could only smirk and slurred "Hey hot-stuff how about a little dance just you and me upstairs. If you know what I'm saying."

Being in a drunk-state himself Mathias didn't protest when Jan pulled him upstairs to an empty bedrooms and didn't realise that everyone was cheering them on as they stumbled up the stairs.

When they finally got to an empty bedroom Jan flung Mathias onto the bed and ripped off his shirt while having the same done to him. Mathias was the first to remove Jan's trousers and boxers in one swift pull, after opening the zip of Jan's trousers with his teeth before Jan did the same thing to him.

What then followed was pure bliss for both of the drunk/high young men. Jan stared at Mathias' naked body in front of him in all its glory. Mathias blushing furiously. What caught his eye was that Mathias was deliberately wiggling his hips and saying "Goooooooood. Just fuck me already."

And Jan was more than happy to oblige. He rumbled through the nightstand cupboard blindly hoping to find lube. To his relief he found some and put a generous amount on three of his fingers.

Without any warning he plunged all three fingers into Mathias and began to thrust them in and out at a ferocious speed making Mathias moan in ecstasy. "G-god J-Jan...p-put it i-in me. Pleeeaaase." he begged and Jan answered his pleas by ramming himself into Mathias and thrusting his hips at such speed that Mathias was a writhing mess beneath him. Once they both came and got down from their high euphoric state they fell asleep without a single word.

The next morning Mathias woke up with the biggest splitting headache ever. 'Man. I'm never going to drink so much in my entire life again.' he thought wearily rubbing his head and turning it first to the right and then to the left.

He suddenly bolted straight upwards when he noticed Jan stirring in his sleep. Mathias quickly and carefully checked under the bed sheets and to his horror found out that they were both very naked.

Dreading to think what had happened last night Mathias hastily fumbled for his clothes and put them on before racing down the stairs and out of the house.

Little did Mathias know that that night had life changing consequences in store for both of them.


	2. Mother-to-be finds out

It has been two months since the party and Mathias had been throwing up none stop for the past three weeks.

Funnily enough that only happened in the morning, very early in the morning. Today was no exception. Mathias bolted upright having a quick look at the clock which read 3.30AM before racing to the bathroom and making it to the toilet just in time.

'Dear god. What is wrong with me? Maybe I should go see Doctor Jensen and ask her what's wrong.' he thought as the bile kept exiting his throat leaving a disgusting bitter taste in his mouth.

Once Mathias had finished throwing up what felt like his entire insides he took his phone and dialled Doctor Jensen's number. When she answered Mathias said "Ah hello Doctor Jensen. Could I make and appointment with you as soon as possible?" "But of course. How does today sound at 4:00PM?" "That would be great. I'll see you then."

After hanging up Mathias felt quite a bit dizzy so he decided to take a walk as it was only 1:30PM two and a half hours before his appointment. He took his coat and left the house. It was a sunny April afternoon. Mathias took deep breaths in and out hoping that his dizziness would disappear.

But sadly it got worse and worse as he walked towards the park where he usually met up with his four closest friends which he saw happened to be there.

Just as he walked across the sandpit he staggered and lost consciousness falling in the sand. Luckily Tino had spotted Mathias and ran up to him and tried to shake him but nothing seemed to work. Berwald, Lukas and Emil also ran over now and were puzzled and at a complete loss for what to do.

Tino got everyone out if their panic attack by shouting "Everybody shut up. We're not helping Mathias by panicking now. Let's get him in the shade and Ber. Could you get Mathias water." "Of course. I'll be right back."

Berwald ran to the van that was parked just in front the playground and got two ice cold waters and a towel and raced back to where Lukas put his jacket under Mathias head and Emil was fanning his face.

"Stand back everyone. I know how to wake him up." Berwald said and poured the first bottle of water of Mathias who woke up with a start and spluttered "Wh-what's going on?" "We should ask you the exact same thing. You fainted in the sandpit without warning. And before you say a single thing you are staying here before you faint again." said Lukas strictly.

"But I have an important appointment at 4:00PM." Mathias tried to reason with Lukas. "But nothing you stay here until we being you to your important appointment." "NO. I-I mean...you don't have to trouble yourselves really."

"Is there something that you are not telling us Mathias?" Emil asked raising his eyebrow. "I-I...uhhhhhhhhh. No." "Mathias. "You can't fool anyone especially us." said Berwald.

"Well. To be honest I don't know until I went to that appointment. But the more I think of it the more scared I get." confessed Mathias.

Do you want one of us to go with you?" Tino as led putting his arm around Mathias who answered "Could you all bring me there.?" "Of course. And which one of us should go inside with you?" "Could you come with me Berwald"

Berwald thought about it for a second bit then found that he couldn't abandon his best friend and said "Of course I will. We are best friends since we both can remember. And anyway. Best friends stick through everything no matter what." said Berwald opening his arms and beckoning Mathias to him for a hug which the sensitive Dane gladly excepted before taking the cool water in his best friends hand.

After looking at his watch an realising he only had half an hour to get to his appointment Mathias started panicking slightly and pulled everyone to Berwalds minivan. Mathias and Berwald sat in the front with Mathias giving directions. And Tino was sitting in the back between Lukas and Emil. Everyone was a little tense.

When they arrived Berwald gave the key to Tino and said "You all have your cellphones with you. I'll call one of you when we're done ok?" "Sure Berwald. Good luck Mathias." said Tino dragging Emil and Lukas along with him.

Berwald sat with Mathias in the waiting room with twenty minutes to spare. Looking at his usually loud and obnoxious best friend, Berwald felt funny. In the sence that his heart was racing whenever he looked at Mathias. How he longed for Mathias lips to be on his own. But in the end Berwald knew that if Mathias would some day fall in love with someone else then Berwald would be happy for him because of course he just wants the best for Mathias. Whatever this was Berwald would help his best friend through this no matter what.

His train of thought was interrupted as Doctor Jensen called Mathias name. Mathias face turned pale at that and he unintentionally grabbed Berwalds hand and together the two made their way into Doctor Jensen's office.

Every single instrument you could think of was standing in that room. Doctor Jensen motioned for Mathias to lay down on the long table before saying "Before I decide to run some tests on you let's start with a few questions and a simple ultrasound. Alright?" Mathias nodded weakly at that and Doctor Jensen started the questions.

"Did you experience any dizziness in the past weeks?" "Yes but it always occurred in the morning. I would vomit violently very early before 6:00AM but then it's alright for the rest of the day."

"Ok. And did you feel fatigued or dizzy at any point?" "Since the vomiting started I've been sleeping more than usual. As for the dizziness..." "He fainted today right in front of me and three of our closest friends." Berwald said cutting Mathias off mid sentence.

"Interesting. I have two last questions before we do the ultrasound. One: Did you experience any weight gain? And two: When were you sexually active the last time?"

At those questions Mathias stopped and thought for a minute. True. Recently his favourite shirts and trousers had become increasingly tight. Then it hit him and he thought 'Oh no. Don't panic Mathias. Wait for the ultrasound and then panic.' while grabbing Berwalds hand tightly.

Doctor Jensen didn't need to ask further questions as she had seen reactions like that many times before. "Please lift your shirts Mathias and let's get started shall we?"

Mathias flinched as Doctor Jensen put cold gel on his slightly swollen stomach. Then he jumped when a fairly loud sound rang through the room. "Don't worry that's just the heartbeat of your baby. Congratulations Mathias. You are expecting twins. You're two months along."

At that moment Mathias world shattered around him. How the hell was he supposed to care for one baby let alone two? How would Jan react to the news that their drunk/high one-night-stand resulted in twins?

Tears began to stream down his face and Berwald pulled Mathias close to him and buried his head i his chest and felt heartbroken as his secret love of his life was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

Doctor Jensen turned to Berwald and said "I would suggest that you take him home and let him rest. This is quite a shock for him. Let him sleep it off and then decide tomorrow what you are going to do next." "I will. Thank you for letting us know what's wrong with him." "Don't worry. That's my job. Here's my card with my number on it. I want Mathias to come for regular checkups."

Taking the card and Mathias, who had succeeded in crying himself to sleep, in his arms and walked towards his van. After putting Mathias in his seat and taking out his cellphone he called Tino. "Hey Ber. What took you so long? Are you at the car already?" "It's a long story and yes we are at the car. We need to get Mathias home and to bed." "Why? Is something wrong?" "I'll tell you guys everything at home." "We'll be right there."

The ride home was very peaceful. Berwald was gently stroking Mathias hair while keeping his eyes on the road. Once they got to Mathias house Berwald brought Mathias straight to his bed and went back downstairs to explain everything to Tino, Lukas and Emil.

"So what's wrong with Mathias?" asked Tino worried about his friend. "Well. He is two months pregnant with twins. Two months. Do you know what that means?"

"Jan knocked him up." Lukas shouted earning several weird looks from Emil and Berwald.

"Didn't you see Jan drag Mathias upstairs at Gilbert's party. I bet they slept with each other. That's the only explanation for Mathias and his pregnancy." "But how should Jan be told?" asked Lukas

"I think Mathias should do that himself. It's his pregnancy and his responsibility." Berwald said. "Let's wait until the next meeting in a month and the see what happens then." Emil said. Thus it was decided to wait until then and take care of their unusually sensitive friend.


	3. Father-to-be finds out and panics

When's Mathias woke up he still felt a bit tired bit also confused. Then he remembered everything. 'Shit. How the heck am I supposed to tell Jan that he'll be a father in seven months?'

After pondering on that question and not being able to come up with a satisfying answer Mathias decided to go downstairs. To his surprise Berwald, Lukas and Emil were sitting quietly in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Hey guys. How long was I out for?" Mathias asked rubbing his eyes. "You were gone for four hours straight." said Emil. "Here's some juice seeing as you can't drink anything with caffeine in it anymore." Lukas said handing Mathias a glass of apple juice.

They drank in silence for a bit until Mathias said "You know. I've been thinking. I should tell Jan about the twins now. It'll only come as a bigger shock for him if he finds out in four months or later." "Are you sure you want to do this? For all you know he might not accept the kids." said Tino. "But I'll never know if I don't tell him will I?" Mathias said.

Lukas left the room and came back with the telephone. Mathias took a deep breath and then dialled Jan's number. "Hello?"

"Hey Jan. It's me Mathias." "Hey. I haven't heard from you at all since the party how are you?" "Well. There's something that I need to tell you. Something very important. Since the party I have been throwing up but only in the morning and this afternoon I fainted quite suddenly. Also I've gain weight even though I threw up everything that I've eaten."

"Sounds to me like you're pregnant which of course you're not. Are you?" Mathias heart sank at the desperate tone in Jan's voice and he said "Well. I kinda am. And the only person I could have slept with at Gilbert's party is you."

There followed a long line of short beeps indicating that Jan had hung up. Mathias eyes started to tear up and he said in a quivering voice "He hung up on me. He hates me now." Turning on his heels he ran back upstairs into his room and slammed the door shut.

"Great. Now what do we do?" asked Emil. "Well. Berwald you and Tino should go upstairs and comfort Mathias. As for myself and Emil. We'll talk some sense into Jan." Lukas said. "Let's do this."

Meanwhile Jan was in his own room, completely unaware of his unexpected visitors, and was totally freaking out. His sister Belle tried desperately to make him feel better. "Hey. It's going to be alright. The babies will have the best aunt ever. I'd never leave you to deal with something like this on your own. And Mathias has Tino, Lukas, Berwald and Emil who will help him. That makes at least seven people including Mathias and you how would take care of the babies. Besides it is high time you took responsibility for your actions instead of running away from them. Dinner will be ready soon so don't be long ok?" "Ok."

Jan thought about how all this started. Meeting Gilbert for the first time and being introduced to. Mathias and all the fun and mischief they had gone through together. Those thoughts made Jan smile and that's when he knew that he just couldn't leave Mathias alone with the twins. Their twins.

At that moment there was a loud knock on the door and footsteps coming toward his room. Before Jan knew what was happening Lukas and Emil were standing in his room with the darkest looks they could muster, on their faces.

"Do you have any idea what you did by hanging up on Mathias? He thinks you hate him and he won't stop crying. He is panicking hard about the thought of having to raise the twins by himself. All that stress is mentally killing him and is not good at all for your twins." Lukas said and Emil added "That can't keep even you cold can it?"

"Guys. Before you say anything else let me say something. I thought about Mathias and me. really did and I realised that Mathias really means a lot to me. More than I ever could've imagined. There is no reason why I just hung up on him except that I was a coward who can't express his feelings at all. I want to be there for him I really do but I just need some time. Could you please tell him that and try to understand me as well." "You'd better think twice who you are dealing with. If you are going to upset Mathias in any way or cause him to miscarry you'll have to face us, Berwald and Tino. And that isn't going to be pretty. Have a lovely day." Emil said with a falsely cute voice.

Then the two brothers walked out of the Dutchman's room leaving him behind and very confused at what he should do now.

At the same time Tino and Berwald were trying to calm down a crying Mathias who was sobbing "H-how the hell a-am I g-going to r-raise tw-tw-twins by myself? M-maybe ab-bortion isn't such b-b-bad idea." "Hey. Don't you dare think like that Mathias. Even if Jan doesn't except the children you still have us. We would never lead you alone with something as important as this. Besides there are children who grow up happily without knowing who their father is." "B-but what if I-I don't want th-that for my k-k-kids?" "Then all you can do is hope for a miracle." said Tino and Berwald added "Just sleep for a little bit and we'll wake you up once Lukas and Emil are back ok?"

Tino stood up ready to leave but Berwald decided to stay by Mathias bedside for a little longer and stroke his wild locks that hung limply lacking the usual defiance of gravity.

Tino went downstairs and as he did so his cellphone rang and indicating that Lukas was calling. "And how did it go?" "I really believe that we don't have to worry about Mathias anymore." "You mean Jan has excepted Mathias and the twins." "Not exactly. But we gave him a friendly warning not to cause Mathias any unnecessary distress or he'll have a serious problem on his hands. Plus I think his sister Belle already knocked most of the sense back into his pea-brain."

"Thank god. Now we have to wait and see how they will react to each other before and during the meeting." "Hopefully that'll go well." said Emil in the background and Tino and Lukas could only hope for the same.


	4. Love from an unexpected person

**This chapter will be SuDen centred. But don't worry the NedDen will come at some point and become stronger. Like Jan said 'He needs time to realise his feeling towards Mathias and their children. Anywho here's the fourth chapter for all to enjoy. C :**

* * *

A week had gone by after Jan was told he was going to be the father of Mathias twins and still he didn't react to any calls from Mathias or anyone else.

This really hit Mathias hard but luckily he had Berwald there to comfort him and to be there for him. At that moment Berwald and Mathias were laying on the couch or rather Mathias was laying across Berwalds legs while the Swede was reading his favourite novel.

"Mathias. Can I tell you something important?" Mathias looked up at his best friend with huge puppy dog eyes and said "Sure. What's up?" "Well uhhhh...you know that I'll always be there for you right? "Right." "So I was wondering incase Jan doesn't man up..." 'Which I really hope.' he thought to himself. "Then I was wondering of you'd except me as the twins surrogate father?"

Mathias just stared at Berwald in amazement. He would never have thought that he could mean so much to his best friend. "Ber. I..." "You don't have to answer my question yet. Just have a calm think about it and just tell me. You can come and talk to me anytime you want to."

Then Berwald gave Mathias a gentle kiss on the cheek which made the pregnant young Dane blush ten shades of deep scarlet.

"Ber. S-stop it p-p-please. I-I have enough p-problems to d-deal with. P-please. I don't want to loose my best friend and brother. Try to understand me."

When Berwald didn't answer Mathias lifted himself carefully off the couch and went looking for Tino. The petite Finn was currently in the kitchen preparing dinner when Mathias softly poked him on his arm to get his attention.

"Tino. When you're done can we go to the supermarket and talk while we're out? I feel like you're the only one I've got left to talk to properly. Plus the child in me is demanding several things at once."

Tino smiled his gentle motherly smile and said "Of course we can. Just give me five minutes to get everyone together for dinner and then we can leave. Why don't you get dressed already." "Ok." Mathias said making his way to get his shoes and jacket.

Mathias struggled with his jacket and shoes for the five minutes that Tino gave him until Berwald went up to him and helped him tie the laces of his trainers and button up his jacket before saying shyly "I'm really sorry about just now. I really don't know what got over me. I'll still be your helping brother that helps you when you're in trouble." "No worries man I...I really need to get going. Wouldn't want to keep Tino waiting. See you later."

Mathias got up a bit too suddenly because he stumbled and almost fell until he was caught by Berwalds strong arms. "Don't get up too quickly. I might not be there to catch you the next time."

Mathias regained his composure and marched to the door where Tino was waiting for him. "Ready to talk? It seems to me like you really need it." "Let's just get out of the freaking house already." replied Mathias sharply.

The ride to the supermarket was fairly quiet until Mathias burst out saying. "I don't know what to do. Jan isn't calling me at all and Berwald is acting like he's the father of the twins. And to make matters even more awkward he kissed me on the cheek and you know how messed up my hormones are right now. If I wouldn't know any better I'd think he was in love with me." "Well you never know what the future might hold for you. Maybe Jan will acknowledge the twins and if not you'll definitely have someone who is there for you and willing to raise them as his own. You mustn't worry so much. Please. You don't know how much it's killing us all to see you so sad. It breaks all our hearts."

Mathias said nothing to this because he couldn't and sat in silence for the rest of the trip. When they arrived they did the regular shopping except for Mathias weird cravings that were starting to show.

At the end they bought their regular food plus liquorice two jars of pickles, gummy bears, chips and chewing gum to keep his breath from stinking afterwards plus a pregnancy book to help Mathias through the pregnancy a bit.

When they arrived home Berwald helped them with the groceries much to Mathias embarrassment and sat back down at the table reading his novel while Emil helped Lukas with the dishes.

"How was dinner?" asked Tino. "Good as always Tino." said Emil, Lukas nodding in agreement.

"Well then I guess I'll be going upstairs to bed." said Mathias but just as he reached the stairs Berwald noted "It's only 7:30PM Mathias." "So what? I'm pregnant and pregnant people never stick to their usual time schedules. So with that being said. I wish everyone a pleasant night and sweet dreams."

"Doesn't it feel like he's avoiding us?" Emil asked everyone, but Berwald who had sneaked upstairs to Mathias room and found him sound asleep. Slowly as not to wake him up and give him a shock Berwald slowly crept underneath the covers and pulled them over Mathias and himself all the while softly stroking Mathias hard abdomen which had grown a considerable amount considering he only had twins on the way.

'We'll get through this. If you can't have feelings towards me then I'll make sure that you are happy with your new family.' he thought as he stroked Mathias head with one hand and his abdomen with the other. He soon fell asleep next to his secret love of his life.

The next morning Berwald woke up together with Mathias who seemed to have forgotten the awkward situation between them from the day before because he let Berwald help him out of bed and massage his shoulders which had gotten tense overnight.

Tino had already woken up earlier with Emil and Lukas and had prepared breakfast for them. Berwald calmly spread butter on his toast and chuckled with amusement as Mathias dug into his meal like it was his first since weeks.

When they were finished Mathias took his pregnancy book which he had bought the day before after the grocery shopping. Berwald did the dishes or tried to do them as he couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful Dane in front of him. 'If only those twins were mine.' he thought viscously.

Just then Tino, Lukas and Emil came back from wherever it was where they'd been. "We're back. How are you today Mathias?" "I'm feeling fine. I slept well and had a wonderful morning together with Ber. Thank you for asking.? Mathias said giving the biggest grin ever.

Lukas and Tino were sceptical at first but when they saw the happy Dane they dismissed it and looked forward to a wonderful day. And a wonderful day they did have.

They went shopping and had ice cream in the park and making sure Mathias was always in the shade. Once a ball nearly hit Mathias in the stomach and Tino had gone almost crazy and warned the two responsible adolescents that they should be very careful about where they kicked their ball giving them an icy stare that rivalled Berwald, successfully scaring them off.

The day ended with the five friends watching a movie which Mathias fell asleep on half way through. Berwald carried him upstairs to his room put on his pyjamas and layed down next to him again. Also he fell asleep while stroking Mathias hair and abdomen again.


	5. Finding happiness

**Happy greetings from Mallorca. I apologise for this chapter being so unnecessary. Please tell me any constructive ideas or critisism but be nice. **

* * *

Finally after four weeks of excruciating waiting, on Mathias part especially, there was the meeting that would determine the future of Mathias and his twins.

The meeting was held in Berlin and was hosted by Ludwig. Feliciano was taking a nap and Lovino was trying to keep an over excited Antonio at arms length, Francis and Arthur were fighting over little things and Ivan was giving the Baltics his creepy friendly (?) smile while the Nordics took their regular seats on the left hand side of the conference table.

Mathias was looking nervously toward the opposite side of the table to the empty seats beside Antonio and Lovino where Jan and his sister had yet to take their seats. Mathias felt like his insides were churning with anxiety. Then, twenty minutes before the meeting officially started Jan and Belle walked into the conference room.

Jan looked at Mathias and then his swollen stomach then he plucked up all his courage and marched up to him and said "I'm so sorry for how I've been treating you. I know that that was unfair to you amd iur twins and I want to make it up to you by staying by your side for the rest of your pregnancy."

And to prove his point he took Mathias face in his hands and gently pulled him towards his face before giving him a gentle yet passionate kiss on the lips. He then knelt on the floor his face level with Mathias abdomen and said softly "Hey there my darlings. I'm your father and I'm going to take very good care of you and your mother who I love just as much as you. I'll find a beautiful house for us and help your mother to decorate your room and I'll make a mess while I try to figure out how to build your crib. And when you two are finally born I'll be the first person that you'll see beside your mother."

Jan kissed the spot above his children and felt something that was similar to a soft kick. Mathias must have felt it to because in a second he was saying excitedly "Did you feel that?" "I did and it felt amazing."

Then the meeting took place. After the usual not getting anywhere and fighting, the meeting was over and Jan and Mathias left the conference holding hands together with Belle, Tino, Berwald, Lukas and Emil.

"Mathias can I talk to you?" asked Berwald. "Of course you can." Mathias said, coming over. "Are you truly happy now that Jan has come up and confessed his feelings toward you and the twins?" Berwald asked afraid of what Mathias was going to say.

To his immense sadness Mathias answered "Jan was and always be the man of my dreams and now that he's confessed the feelings I had hoped he had I'm not afraid anymore because I know that he'll always be there for us." Mathias beamed and rubbed his small yet noticeable baby bump.

"I wish you two, no you four all the best from the bottom of my heart." said Berwald even though his heart ached very badly at the thought of Jan and Mathias together as a happy family. He felt tears threatening to appear and needed to get away from everybody especially Mathias so he went up to Ivan and asked him "Do you want to go out for a drink with me? I'll pay."

Ivan who had his own relationship ended by his boyfriend Toris gladly said "Do you also have a broken heart? If yes then I'll be more than happy to except." With that being said the two broken hearted nations went to the nearest pub and ordered a vodka each Berwald not knowing that he would like a strong drink like that.

"So what is the reason for your broken heart my friend?" asked Ivan motioning for another vodka. "I have fallen in love with my best friend who got impregnated by a good friend of his and now after four months of not talking to each other because of the twins, they're together and very happy together. But I'll not jeopardise their fresh relationship. I love Mathias way too much to be able to do that to him. What about you?" Berwald asked also motioning for his second vodka.

"I've been extremely stupid. I hurt Toris, an innocent lovely person who's only wish was to be loved by me. I thought I loved him but I was always afraid what he might think if I told him. Then I met Alfred. He listened to me and my problems that I had. I didn't realise it at first but slowly and surely I was falling in love with him. I started living a double life between Toris and Alfred. Alfred and I always made sure that Toris wasn't at home and then we'd have wild sex everywhere in the house and Alfred would leave with the biggest smile on his face. Then Toris would come back and find me sleeping on the couch and think nothing of it. Then one night Toris came back surprisingly early which I didn't know and found out about Alfred. Since then my life has been a regular hell. I've lost not only Alfred but also the only person who truly cared about me."

So Berwald and Ivan sat together all evening drinking vodka and after their tenth drink the two if them were quite drunk. They somehow managed to get a taxi to Ivan's house and the two of the stumbled upstairs into Ivan's room and started ripping off each others clothes and showering each other with sloppy kisses.

What happened next was pretty obvious. Ivan threw Berwald onto his bed and blindly reached for the lube which he kept on his nightstand and spread a generous amount on his fingers. Then he thrust them roughly into Berwald who let out a moan half out of pleasure half out of pain. Ivan thrusted faster and faster until he pulled them out suddenly. Berwald let a groan of disapprovment before he gasped in surprise.

Ivan lined himself in front if Berwald and pushed himself in and pushed forward until his entire length was inside the Swede. "Shit you're tight Ber." Berwald had his eyes shut tightly and said "P-p-please. M-move Ivan."

Ivan pulled out until the tip of his length was inside Berwald and thrusted back inside Berwald with double the force he had before. He started slow and then sped up the pace until both he himself and Berwald were a moaning writhing mess on Ivan's bed.

Suddenly Berwald arched his back off the bed as Ivan hit his sweet spot several times in a row. After a few fast shallow thrust Berwald cam hard on his and Ivan's stomachs and feeling Berwalds insides clenching around him Ivan came a few seconds later feeling the Swedes inside walls with his seed.

The next morning Berwald woke up and was confused at first but then he shot up in bed and looked underneath the covers. Seeing not only his naked body but Ivan's equally naked body next to him made him go into a deep shock thinking that he betrayed Mathias. That feeling soon disappeared however as soon as Berwald remembered what happened after the meeting and snuggled closer to Ivan who wrapped his arms around Berwald protectively.

At the same time Mathias was getting hysteric with worry about his best friend. "What if he drank himself to death or worse. He drank himself completely drunk and got raped. If anything bad happens to him I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"Don't worry babe. You're not at fault here and besides Berwald is a grown man and can take care of himself." Jan said trying to calm down the mother of his children. "Yes but..." "But nothing. You just calm down and let Berwald call you when he wants to. Remember you're carrying twins."

Mathias was at a complete loss what to do, so he just leaned against Jan who wrapped his arms around him and resting them on Mathias baby bump.


	6. Two pregnant best friends

While Berwald stayed with Ivan Mathias had started realising that he could trust his best friend and concentrated on himself, Jan and their twins.

Then it time for Mathias second ultrasound appointment with Doctor Jensen. Jan accompanied Mathias and was very excited to be able to see his children for the first time. As with his first ultrasound Doctor Jensen motioned for Mathias to lay down on the long table and put the cold gel on his stomach, making Mathias flinch slightly.

Then she started moving the wand around Mathias swollen abdomen and asked the most important question for all parents "Do you want to know the genders of your twins?" Mathias looked at Jan with a pleading look in his eyes and Jan said "Yes we do." with a big smile on his face.

Doctor Jensen continued her examination and was please with what she saw. Then came the moment of truth. As Doctor Jensen paused over the first baby she showed the first-time parents where all the features of their little ones were. "Here is your first baby's head with the little eyes and nose and mouth. And here are its little arms with all ten fingers and here is the answer to wether this baby is a boy or a girl...And it seems as though this little one is a strong and healthy boy."

Mathias just stared in awe at the image of his first baby and started crying without realising it. "J-jan. L-l-look. O-our son." "He's beautiful just like his mother." said Jan kissing Mathias cheek.

Doctor Jensen shook the happy couple out of their trance to show them their second baby. "Here is the second baby's head who both eyes and a little nose and mouth which you can see is opening and closing slowly. And here are two little arms with all ten fingers. And let's see what this baby's gender is...Congratulations you two. You're having two healthy sons...wait a second!" "What's wrong?" Mathias asked worry staining every fibre of his body.

"It's nothing bad at all. Just look at the screen." Jan and Mathias looked at the screen in surprise and slight shock. For there next to their brothers was another baby. "I'll have to correct myself. You're having...three healthy sons."

Mathias cried even harder at those news and buried his face in Jan's shoulder mumbling something incoherent into it. Jan smile and asked Doctor Jensen "Could we have a printed copy of the ultrasound picture please?" "Of course you can." Doctor Jensen replied printing the scanned picture and handing it to the speechless parents and wiping the gel off Mathias stomach.

While Mathias and Jan were at their ultrasound appointment Berwald was worried about what could have happened after the sex with Ivan. After spending the entire night thinking about it nonstop he finally decided to buy a pregnancy test to get the question out of his head.

Having already planned everything before hand Berwald told the cashier that this pregnancy test was for his wife, which luckily, she believed. He then raced back home and went straight to the bathroom and took out the pregnancy test before Ivan woke up. To his horror the test was positive.

Utterly nervous Berwald grabbed his phone and called Mathias but before he could say anything Mathias practically yelled through the phone "BER. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE HAVE ALL BEEN. ESPECIALLY ME. I'VE BEEN THINKING THAT THE WORST HAS HAPPENED TO YOU. HOW ARE YOU AND WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK HOME?"

"I'm so immensely sorry for making you worry so much but I just had to get my feelings sorted out. I met up with Ivan a-and we uhhh kind of had..." "Don't tell me you slept with Ivan. Please Ber. Why Ivan of all people?" "Try to understand me Mathias. I fell in love with you knowing your heart belonged to Jan. Then when Jan did come up to you all my hopes and dreams of ever being together with you shattered along with my heart. I couldn't bear to see you with him of fear of doing something to hurt you, which I would have never forgiven myself for. Ivan is my saviour my light in the darkness. I hope that you understand and that we can still be best friends."

Mathias felt the tears slide down his cheeks. He never knew that Berwalds feelings toward him were that strong. It made him feel very guilty and he said "I do have one question for you Ber. Are you really truly happy with Ivan?"

Berwald thought about the person who saved him from the hopelessness that had threatened to completely engulf him and smiled. "Yes Mathias. I couldn't be any happier. I also have some news for you that might surprise you." "Really. So do I. Tell me your news first." "I bought a pregnancy test today out of fear of what might have happened after that night and...It turned out positive. I'm pregnant. You're the first person I've told so far because Ivan is still sleeping like a rock. Anyways I want you to be a big part of my baby's life and I promise I'll come back home soon. What is your news?"

"As you know I had my second ultrasound appointment. Doctor Jensen made a surprising discovery. First of all she told us that we were having two sons then she found a third baby behind the first two and that baby was also a boy. I'm pregnant with three boys. And I also want you to be a big part of my sons lives. And I can't wait to have my best friend back. See you hopefully soon Ber."

Berwald hung up the phone and suddenly felt a pair of big arms around his chest and a kiss pressed against his cheek. "Good morning precious. Did you sleep well?" "Yes. I did. Also I have to tell you something important. I got a pregnancy test today and took it. It turned out positive. You're going to be a dad."

Ivan stared at the Sweden and broke out in a huge smile. "Really? That's amazing. A little me with parts of you or the other way around. Wow. You probably want to go back to your family right?" "Yes but not without you. You're my boyfriend and as such you can come with me as you please." Berwald said and started making out with Ivan and looking forward to see his family again.


	7. The beginning of a great future

After Berwald called Mathias the now four month pregnant Dane was excited to see his best friend who had turned into something like his brother. Berwald was also excited. Ivan had packed their belongings and Berwald had asked several times if they really had everything.

When Berwald was certain that they everything Ivan carried their luggage to the car and Berwald took out his cellphone. The person who answered was Tino who screeched "BER. CONGRATULATIONS. I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU. OH MY GOODNESS. FOUR BABIES. I CAN'T WAIT!" "Thank you Tino. I'm glad you're happy. I wanted to let you guys know that Ivan and I are on our way now. We'll be there in a few hours. Ok?" Berwald asked chuckling. "Of course Ber. The others will be so happy to see you again especially Mathias. See you later then."

Berwald hung up and smiled. He finally felt the happiness that had been missing in the recent part of his life. Ivan sensed this and wrapped his arms around Berwalds waist an said smiling "Let's go. We wouldn't want to keep your family waiting now do we?" Berwald beamed and holding each others hands and together they got into Ivan's van and set off.

Mathias meanwhile had heard the wonderful news about Berwald and had started preparing Berwalds favourite dishes together with an equally happy Tino and Lukas hoping that he didn't have bad enough nausea to not want to eat.

After what felt like ages there was a knock on the door and Mathias opened it and found to his joy, Berwald standing in the doorway. "Ber. I'm so overly happy that you're alright. Come in. I've prepared your favourite dishes together with Tino and Lukas. We've made pork with mashed carrots and potatoes, followed by pea soup. We've also prepared some lovely meatballs just how you always like them. What do you think?" Mathias asked leading Berwald to the table which actually had all his favourite dishes layed out neatly on it while Jan helped Ivan with the luggage. Tino, Lukas, and Emil stood up and yelled "WELCOME BACK HOME BER!"

This was Berwalds first hormonal crying fit. He didn't realise it at first but when he did he let the tears run freely down his cheeks and was embraced lovingly by his family. "Don't you ever leave us again like that. Do you understand?" asked Lukas giving the tall Swede a light punch in the shoulder. "Only if you promise to at least try to except Ivan as the man by my side. Deal?" "Deal." Lukas and Emil said.

When Ivan and Jan came back inside the two of them were chatting happily about the plans they had for their couples. "Mathias. Ivan and I have been talking and we would like to go through both your pregnancy and Berwalds together as one family. How does that sound?" he asked looking at his lover and then at Berwald who answered "That would be wonderful thank you so much Jan."

"Let's not let this food get to waste. Dig in everyone." said Tino and everyone especially the two pregnant friends dug in and for the next fifteen minutes only the sound of happily munching and chewing friends could be heard.

Once all the plates were emptied and everybody's tummy was filled Emil, Jan, Ivan together with Berwald and Mathias went into the living room and started discussing what movie they would watch together, while Lukas and Tino tended to the dishes.

Once the movie (romance tragedy) was chosen Tino, Emil and Lukas as well as the two couples sat together on the sofa. The two best friends cried at the tragedy mostly due to their crazy hormones and their loyal boyfriends saw to it that they had enough tissues at hand.

When the movie was almost over Ivan and Berwald had already fallen asleep and Mathias and Jan carried their friends upstairs to their room. Then they themselves went to their own room and put on their pyjamas and slid underneath the covers.

"Jan. Do you like Berwalds new boyfriend?" Mathias asked looking at Jan and snuggling against his chest. "I do. Plus I can see how much happier both you and Berwald are with him around. Honestly I believe he's the best thing that could have happened to us and especially Berwald. Now sleep my darling."

It took Mathias several seconds before his eyes felt heavy and finally dropped and making him fall into a deep sleep against Jan's chest with their triplets nestled comfortably in Mathias womb.

The next morning Mathias was woken up by Berwald vomiting violently in the bathroom opposite his bedroom. Mathias was worried when the vomiting still hasn't stop and went to he bathroom to see Berwald very pale and still hunched over the toilet. Mathias smiled at Berwald and carefully knelt down beside the huge Swede and rubbed his back until finally the vomiting subsided to dry heaving until that was over.

Jan who had been woken up by Berwalds vomiting as well had brought Berwald a glass of water and placed his arms around Mathias waist before saying to Berwald "Why don't we have breakfast already? It's only 7:00 AM." "Why not. Anything to get this vile taste out of my mouth." answered Berwald leading the couple downstairs.

When they arrived in the kitchen they witnessed something which would be ingraved in their memories forever. Tino was naked and sandwiched between Lukas and Emil, who were both equally naked and all three faces were contorted in pure bliss.

Only when Jan whistled loudly the three broke apart brick red in the face and obviously very embarrassed. None of them said anything instead Lukas pulled Tino, who grabbed Emils hand, upstairs and then the slamming of a door could be heard.

"I guess someone was feeling left out." Jan said chuckling slightly and kissing Mathias cheek. "As long as they won't regret what they did later on then it's ok." Berwald said making Jan a coffee and two coffees without caffeine for himself and Mathias. The three sat in silence happily thinking that this was the beginning of a great future together. .


	8. Abortion

The next month was quite the exciting month for all the residents at the Nordics house. Many things happened to both Emil (now pregnant and together with Tino and Lukas), Lukas (now together with Tino and pregnant Emil) and Tino (pregnant and together with Lukas and pregnant Emil).

One day Tino and Emil made a heart breaking decision that would change not only their relationship with Lukas but also their entire lives. This is how it all began.

Worried about the consequences of their little morning adventure with Lukas both Tino and Emil took a spare pregnancy test left from Mathias and took them. The result was positive and shocked the two young boys. Scared as hell about the consequences if they told Lukas and what would happen should they keep the babies the two of them made a heartbreaking decision.

Tino was sure about his decision but poor Emil was at a complete loss for what to do. Tino tried reasoning with his younger boyfriend "Sweetheart just think about it. If we keep these kids then we'll not be able to care for them properly what with four children already on the way. And Lukas will never know. It'll stay between you and me and we'll take that secret to our graves."

Emil pondered for a second then said "You're right Tino. We should focus on helping first Mathias and then Berwald with their kids. We can always try again right?" "That's right baby. That's right." Tino said hugging Emil close to him.

The next two weeks after that the two of them creeped out of the house before anyone woke up and took the car and drove to town. There they went to the nearest abortion centre and after waiting for nearly an hour they were finally introduced to Doctor Jukantytär who lead them into their rooms.

Before starting the procedures she asked the two young boys a few questions "Are you two in a healthy relationship?" "Yes we are." Tino answered. "Are there any family issues?" "They are not really issues but our two brothers are expecting children themselves. Our older brother is expecting one child while our oldest brother is expecting triplets." Emil said and Tino added "Also money is very scarce so we cannot afford two new additions to our family."

"My final question for you is. How long has it been since conception?" Tino and Emil thought about this for a moment before Emil answered "Between one and two months but not longer then that."

Doctor Jukantytär wrote down her notes and then stated "I'll perform a procedure called Vacuum aspiration. This means that I'll use a suction devise to empty the contents of each of your uteri. Any questions?"

"Will it hurt?" Emil asked shaking. "You will feel slight discomfort but if you should feel anything more than discomfort then don't hesitate to tell me ok?" Doctor Jukantytär said as she sorted out the necessary equipment for the procedure.

Tino was the first to go through with the procedure and was just as frightened as poor Emil but he didn't let the other two residents in the room see his distress. Doctor Jukantytär began and led Tino through the steps. "Here we go. First I will insert an instrument called a speculum into your opening and clamp your cervix and insert another instrument called a cannula and suction out the placenta and the foetus."

Tino turned pale and could only nod slowly and stay silent. He flinched slightly when Doctor Jukantytär insterted the speculum but when she started suctioning out the placenta with the foetus he started hyperventilating. Luckily Emil stayed by his side throughout the entire procedure holding his sweaty clammy hand. Once it was over Doctor Jukantytär placed the tissue and fetal parts into a jar and put them out of sight of the sad parents.

Then it was Emils turn. He managed to stay relatively calm when the speculum was inserted but when the suctioning started he was shaking uncontrollably and breathing heavily. Tino just like Emil before held his hands and whispered encouraging words into the poor boys ear. When everything was done Doctor Jukantytär led the two boys to the reception and said "We'll send you the bill by mail. It should be there within this week. Also I want you to talk to someone other than yourselves about what happened here. It would really be better for your mental stability. I'd better be off to my next appointment. All the best." And with that she went back to her office.

As Tino and Emil drove back home they were really scared about Lukas' reaction to the fact that they were pregnant and aborted the babies. With heavy feet they trudged up towards the door which was opened by a cheery Mathias.

"Come in you two. Where have you guys been? We were worried something might have happened to you." Emil and Tino said nothing instead they beckoned Lukas to come upstairs with them. Once they were inside their room Tino started talking. "Lukas. You remember that we had a wonderful experience together right?" "Right. What's wrong? You can tell me anything." "Well..." Emil started "We were feeling different than usual so we took a pregnancy test each two weeks ago to make sure." "And?" "And it was positive. For both of us." said Tino but Lukas knew that that wasn't the end of it. Emil gulped hard and them burst out crying along with Tino and sobbed "W-We had a-an ab-b-bortion. W-we alr-ready h-h-have take c-c-care of f-four babies. W-we c-c-couldn't h-have m-managed to t-t-take care of ours pr-properly."

Lukas wasn't sure about how to feel bit he knew one thing for sure. Emil and Tino made a heart-breaking decision for the benefit of their family which they needed now more than ever. Cautiously Lukas asked "Can I tell Mathias and Berwald about this? If I can then then we'll all be there for you. We'll get through this together."

After a feeble nod from both Emil and Tino Lukas went downstairs and told Mathias, Berwald, Jan and Ivan about what had happened. The four of them were shocked and touched at what the two of them went through for their sakes so they had to come up with a plan to make the two heart-broken boys happy again. And they already had an idea on what to do.

Mathias and Berwald went upstairs to find Emil and Tino cuddled close together still looking devastated. Mathias and Berwald sat on either side of the couple and stroked through the boys hair. Then Mathias said "You guys have no idea how much this means to Berwald and me. We are so touched that you would do something like that for us and we want to make it up to you." "Do you want to be our children's godparents?"

Tino and Emil looked at their friends with tears streaming down their pale faces. They could only nod enthusiastically and both Mathias and Berwald smiled and went back downstairs smiling. When they got to the kitchen they said "It worked." Now all of them were happy and couldn't wait for the children to be born.


	9. Good times

Six weeks after the kindness shown to them by Tino and Emil, Mathias and Berwald decided to make it up to them somehow. They made an appointment with Doctor Jensen for Berwald and organised a baby shower for Mathias, inviting all the people they knew and even the friends of their friends which they didn't know.

First of all the called Doctor Jensen and asked for an appointment which could be made as soon as possible. To their luck she had an appointment free in two days which Tino and Emil gladly accepted. Then thei wrote emails to all their acquaintances to help organise a baby shower which would be held this Saturday and be planned without Mathias or Jan knowing about it.

When all the plans have been set into motion all that was left was to tell the happy couples of their luck. Beaming brighter than the sun the two lovers went to their lover Lukas and told him of their plan and Lukas smiled and said "I'm sure that Mathias, Jan, Ivan and Berwald would be more than overwhelmed at your adorable gesture."

Then he hugged his two darling angles close to himself and the three gave each other tender kisses. Tino interrupted the sweet moment and said, smiling "You'll have to excuse is but now we should tell the lucky couples of their presents." With that he pulled Emil out towards the kitchen where Mathias and Jan as well as Berwald and Ivan were having breakfast.

Tino and Emil, who were still beaming, sat next to the couples and started eating themselves. "Is there a particular reason why you two are rivalling the suns brightness today?" Mathias asked raising an eyebrow while Jan, Ivan and Berwald stared intently at them. Tino, who had the worst self-containment, burst out happily "We have a special present for you and Ber as a thank you for your kind gesture. For you Mathias we organised a baby shower for this Saturday and for you Berwald we made an appointment for your first ultrasound with Doctor Jensen in two days."

Tino and Emil looked at Mathias, Jan, Ivan and Berwald nervously awaiting their reactions. To their surprise they were embraced and sloppy kisses pressed against their heads. "Thank you, thank you soooo much. We haven't even began thinking about these things yet. Thank you so, so much. We love you two so much." "HEY!" came Lukas voice from the living room. "What about me?"

Laughing their head off the group stormed into the living room and crushed Lukas screaming "WE LOVE YOU TOO OF COURSE!" "Good. I was starting to get worried. Could you let me go please?"

The entire group dispersed and Mathias and Berwald went upstairs. That's when they truly started processing what was going on. Mathias on the one hand realised that he was only two an half months away from meeting his sons and Berwald on the other hand realised that he would soon meet his first baby. The two started smiling and looked at each other and started laughing out loud and hugged each other. "I'm going to be a mother in two and a half months."Mathias laughed and Berwald added "And I'll see my baby for the first time in two days."

The two friends were laughing so loudly together that they didn't notice Jan and Ivan walk into the room. It was only when they each felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around their stomachs that they stopped. "Hey. Are we correct in thinking that the two of you are very happy with the way your lives are going?" asked Jan kissing Mathias head. "Yes, you are." Mathias replied kissing Jan back. "That's great. You know what? We should celebrate tonight." Ivan said and Berwald asked "Do you really think that that's a good idea?"

Ivan gave him a look that was clearing saying 'Who do you take me for' and Berwald smiled and snuggled close to Ivan while rubbing his stomach which was slowly starting to show. "I'm so excited to find out wether we are having a son or a daughter." "I would find it absolutely awesome if you two had a daughter. Then we could hook her up with one of my brilliant sons." Ivan scowled slightly at Mathias but Jan and Berwald burst out laughing and Jan said "You would like that huh?" "At least I will know what that lucky guys personality will be like. But I'm warning you if we are having a daughter and your son introduces her to drugs when they are older then you'd better be careful when you're alone." Jan paled slightly at the Swedes 'promise' but it was soon forgotten as the four friends rested and enjoyed life together.

Tino, Lukas and Emil, who had been watching the two couples, smiled and Emil looked at Tino and said slightly sad "Tino? I don't regret what we did at all do you?" "No I don't. We did the right thing it takes time to adjust to one baby let alone four, so don't feel guilty about this." Lukas out his arms around his two lovers and the three of them went downstairs. The two pregnant friends and their boyfriends soon came down and joined them.

Then, seeing as it was already in the afternoon, the seven friends went outside and went shopping and had a great time together. But during all that time, Lukas had a gut-feeling that told him that the babies' arrivals wouldn't be easy ones. However he shook all worrys out of his head and enjoyed the rest of the day with his friends which consisted of a dinner at a fancy restaurant, going to the park and fending off flying balls threatening the precious unborn babies and ended with a movie night. Then the couples and the threesome relationship went to their rooms exhausted from the exciting day today and knowing that it was only going to get more exciting as the next days went by.


	10. The first ultrasound

Two days later it was finally time for Berwalds first ultrasound. He and Ivan were up at 4:38AM and tried to get back to sleep, as their appointment was only at 10:00AM, but woke up one and a half hours later.

When Tino, Lukas, Emil, Mathias and Jan came down for breakfast at nine Berwald and Ivan were already sitting at the table discussing wether or not they should find out the baby's gender today. "But wouldn't it be wonderful to just surprise ourselves and leave our options free concerning the names?" Berwald asked.

"I have to admit that that's an option but I would like to have everything planned out according to what genders the babies are." Berwald smiled knowing that this was only a worried father, who wanted everything right for his first child, talking and said "If it's that important to you to find out the genders then its ok of we find out the genders today."

Ivan beamed and kissed Berwald loving how he was aleays thinking about him and not being selfish. The couple then had a shower together, got dressed and went downstairs to make themselves breakfast before heading to Doctor Jensen. Berwald wrote a note telling the others where they were and went to the car. Ivan followed his lover to the car and then the two of them drove off.

When they arrived at the reception they were greeted by a cheerful young nurse who led them to Doctor Jensen's office. She motioned for Berwald to take the same spot that Mathias had taken months before. "Dot worry but I'll be putting some cold gel on your stomach now so I can see your baby better."

Even though she warned him Berwald flinched slightly as the gel was rubbed along his lower stomach. "Let's see the baby shall we?" Doctor Jensen chirped brightly. Ivan held his lovers hand and waited with baited breath until he heard Doctor Jensen say "Well hello there you beauties."

"Beauties? As in more than one?" Berwald asked completely stunned. "Yes. As a matter of fact you are pregnant with a healthy pair of twins." said Doctor Jensen, smiling. "Do you want to know the genders?" Berwald looked at Ivan with such a big amount of excitement that Ivan could only smile and say "Tell us."

Berwald made a cute sound which sounded like a giggle and Doctor Jensen smiled at Ivan who had taken Berwald in his arms and kissed his entire face. She interrupted the couple and said "If I move the wand over here then you can see your first baby with all its tiny features and.." she paused moving slightly downwards "here we can see the babies gender which in this case is a little baby girl. And her sibling..." another pause. "is a little girl as well. Congratulations. You are awaiting the birth of two beautiful girls."

She then proceeded to show the two first-time parents every detail concerning their daughters but what really made their hearts race was when they heard their daughters heartbeat for the first time. Berwald just stared at the screen in complete awe and Ivan stared first at the screen then at Berwald and never felt as complete as in that moment. "I love you so much Ber." Ivan whispered in the Swede's ear holding him close to his heart.

"Someone will be happy about the fact that we're having two daughters." Berwald said referring to Mathias who was probably waiting excitedly for them at home. Ivan let out a hearty laugh at that statement and kissed Berwald long and passionately.

Doctor Jensen smiled at the happy couple and said "I'll give you a couple of brochures with the basic information you will need and then let's make another appointment. Oh and Ivan. Make sure that Berwald has everything he asks for, because at this stage the risk of miscarriage is especially large. So make sure that he doesn't stress himself too much ok?" Ivan nodded and with that they made the next appointment before Ivan took Berwald home where a very excited and heavily pregnant Dane was waiting for his best friend.

"So what is the gender of the baby? Is it a boy or a girl? Is he or she healthy? Do you know how long I have waited for this news. Please don't leave me standing on hot coals. Tell me. TELL ME!" Mathias bombarded the couple as soon as they opened the door. "Well. There is a surprise where the baby is concerned. They are both healthy and have strong heartbeats and they'll be a pair of beautiful girls."

What followed was a screaming fest consisting mostly of Mathias who was so happy about the fact that there were girls going to be born that he kept saying "This will be wonderful. Your daughters and my sons will grow up together and then get together and then get married and have children of their own which will make us a real family. And as for my eldest son. He will look after his brothers and sisters-in-law. Oh this is so exciting that I can't...SHIT!" Mathias suddenly yelled as he doubled over in pain. Jan rushed over to Mathias completely in shock and asked "What's wrong baby?" "I...I th-think our sons w-want...to m-meet us." Mathias replied his breathing getting more and more ragged. Nothing more had to be said as Jan carried Mathias to the car and raced to the hospital.


	11. The triplets arrive

**I won't bore you with the usual getting back into the school rhythm and exams so please just enjoy the next chapter which will reveal Jan's and Mathias sons. **

* * *

This was officially both the worst and the best day of Jan's life. Poor Mathias was panting in the back holding Jan's hand in a vice grip whimpering "It's w-way t-t-too early" every so often. When the two of them finally arrived at the hospital Jan yelled for a doctor who came running outside to see Mathias gasping for breath and doubled over.

He shouted towards his colleagues to bring a stretcher quickly and they hurried Mathias off to a separate room in the maternity ward. They were greeted by Doctor Jensen who just took one look at Mathias and shook her head saying "Tsk, tsk, tsk Mathias. Why weren't you thinking. I know that you are happy for Berwald but getting all worked up. Well let's not worry about the past but focus on the present. How far apart are the contractions?"

"We haven't been timing them exactly but Mathias always squeezes my hand when contractions hit. When we were in the car he squeezed my hand a lot so I am guessing that his labor is progressed very far." Mathias shot Jan a look that was clearly begging for help, but was soon interrupted when Doctor Jensen started undressing him and handing him a hospital gown.

She then got stirrups and lifted Mathias legs into them. Mathias face was red throughout the entire time and he kept making sure that Jan wouldn't dare leave his side by practically braking Jan's hand. "Let's see how far you are dilated Mathias." Doctor Jensen said hoping with all her might that there was a chance that the triplets might not be born today.

Her hopes were immediately shattered when she found Mathias to be nine centimetres dilated. "Mathias, Jan. I'm sorry to have to inform you that Mathias is nine centimetres dilated and has no choice but to give birth to the triplets today. I really wished that it would be different but there is nothing I can do but to help you, Mathias, through this. Are you ready?"

Mathias, who was extremely pale, gave a weak nod and after Doctor Jensen checked him over again and gave him the go ahead the difficult task of pushing began. "J-Jan...p-p-please don't...l-leave us al-lone. AHHHHHHHH!" Mathias panted and gasped as he gave quite a bit of his strength to birth their first son. Jan sat behind the love of his life and soothingly stroked his hair and said "Of course I won't leave the four of you. I love you way too much to be able to do something like that. But you should be focusing more in pushing anyways alright?"

Mathias, feeling grateful for Jan's huge help, gave a few more pushes until Doctor Jensen told him to stop. "Your first son is already crowning and I want you to pant on the next contractions until I tell you otherwise ok?" "S-Sure thing." Mathias managed to say before being reduced to a crying, panting mess on the hospital bed.

As Doctor Jensen saw the little boys head slowly emerging from his labouring mother she gently eased the head out of Mathias before saying "Now Mathias give me a few gentle pushes while I carefully pull out your son."

Mathias bore down, screaming through the horrible burning sensation that was making itself known and fell back against Jan listening for his firstborn's cries.

Doctor Jensen patted the little boys back and was rewarded with a very displeased whine from the infant which she lovingly placed on his crying mothers chest. "H-h-he's beautif-ful. M-my little Ph-philip-T-Tristan." Mathias whimpered happily smiling at his firstborn son.

Doctor Jensen smiled at the family picture an said to Jan "Would you like to cut your sons umbilical cord Jan?" Jan, who was at a loss for words, nodded enthusiastically and with shaking hands he cut his first sons cord. It wasn't long until Mathias felt small contractions telling him to push out the placenta. When Mathias felt the afterbirth leave him he immediately felt the intense contractions coming back full force.

"S-somebody t-t-take...b-baby. NOW!" Mathias cried grabbing onto the railing and holding out Philip,who was taken to the NICU by another nurse. Mathias had no time to register what happened as he felt the ever growing burn in his lower region. Thankfully it didn't take long for the second boy (Luca -Milan) to be born. Mathias was so happy that he couldn't wait for it all to be over so that he could see his three sons together.

But now he really had to focus on giving birth to his youngest son. He pushed and pushed but something felt off. Doctor Jensen looked him over with the ultrasound and came to a less than good conclusion. "Your youngest son is breech. We have to perform an emergency c-section immediately."

With that Mathias was wheeled to the surgery theatre and was clutching Jan's hand tightly. "Wh-what if...if s-s-something is wr-wrong with N-Noah?" Mathias whimpered. Jan soothingly stroked Mathias cheek and said "If he's anything like us then he'll be just fine."

Mathias managed genuine smiling and kissed Jan's lips passionately. Doctor Jensen smiled at the display of affection but brought back the couple to reality as she said "I'll be making the incision now and ease your last son out. Alright?"

The response she got to that was Jan distracting Mathias from what was happening by talking sweet-nothing's into his ear. They finally snapped out if it when they heard their sons soft wails of displeasure and burst into tears of happiness.

Like his brothers Noah-Giovanni was brought to the NICU and Mathias was brought to his own room. Tired from the days events Mathias fell asleep snuggling close to Jan who had creeped into the bed as well. Jan was feeling absolutely complete right now. He had Mathias and three beautiful sons. What more could he wish for?

At that moment Jan's cellphone was vibrating against his leg and he fished it out and saw Ivan's number on the screen. He picked up the phone and was greeted by the excited Russians voice asking "And? How did it go? How are your sons? Are they healthy? Were there any complications? How is Mathias?..." "Hold on there a sec Ivan. It all went well. However our last son was breech and had be taken out via c-section but other than that they are all fine. They have to stay in the NICU until their organs are fully developed." Jan said glad that something came from him reading up on the whole pregnancy. "And as for Mathias. He's absolutely fine as well just completely knocked out from the birth. I have to hang up Ivan. I'm desperate to see my sons." Jan finished hanging up.

Ivan also hung up and smiled to himself. Jan seemed very overwhelmed at the phone and knowing that he would be in that position in a few months made him wander to Berwald who had been so worried for Mathias that he fell asleep without realising it. Stroking his lovers sunny-blond hair he whispered softly "The triplets and Mathias are fine and are resting. We can visit them tomorrow if you want to."

Berwald beamed in his sleep and snuggled closer to his lover and buried his face into his chest. Ivan beamed as well and wouldn't want the situation to any different than right now.


End file.
